Before Dawn
by KnotofRibbon
Summary: You do know me, don't you' Kite and Blackrose spend the night together and realize what it is they’ve been searching for in each other. From Blackrose's POV


'_**Before Dawn'**_

_**Warning:: Graphic sex!**__(Well, graphic for me anyway - Don't report me! You were warned!)__**, sappy love, and language. **_

_**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything but my words. **_

_**Summary:: 'You do know me, don't you?' Kite and Blackrose spend the night together and realize what it is they've been searching for in each other. **_

_**By the way, 'Before Dawn' is an actual Dot Hack / .Hack//Sign song. :P**_

_**-KnotofRibbon**_

It's funny really. There are so many different parts to people and, yet, all of those different parts are apart of them. So, it's them in a way, right? That's what I think.

The problem is that, in an online game, you never know which part to trust.

It makes me wonder sometimes if my companions are really who they say they are. If they're like me, then they're just putting on a face, an act. I'm almost the complete opposite in the real world. I wonder if they've noticed… It doesn't mean that we're bad people. It's just nice to escape once in a while, you know?

Blackrose, my character…She's a part of me now.

I know that there is at least one person who has really seen _me_. That person is very special to me. I think I may be falling for him too. That scares me more than anything. The anything being that we've been friends for a long while now, battling together, and he's younger than me. Normally, that would bug people right? It did at first. Maybe, it still does a little bit but, I've somehow moved passed it on account of the whole falling in love thing.

It's funny really. It really is.

So, when we met up in real life, I was shocked and, yet, I wasn't. He was average, like me, and yet so extraordinary that it had me stricken into staring. He gazed on as calm as ever.

I think I fell for him a little bit more then.

That day was amazing. It wasn't like the offline party, which Kite hadn't shown up to, because it was just him and me. We did normal and casual things. It wasn't anything special really but, it had meant a lot that he would waste his time with me and yet not spare the time to see everyone else at that party. Of course, he could have been busy that day or something. People _do_ have a life outside the net, you know.

We, I know I did, apparently really enjoyed our time together and promised more meetings like this outside 'The World'. We followed that rule religiously and exchanged cell numbers. When we couldn't meet we'd meet up in 'The World' or just call and talk to each other. Sometimes, when we did meet up, we would talk about serious subjects, such as 'The World' and the coma victims of the past, and I would smile and give a weird laugh. But, it wasn't that I thought it was funny…It was more of a 'he's staring me straight in the eyes' sort of weird laugh. He would just cock his head to the side and smile right back asking me what was so funny but, I would never have an answer besides 'never mind.'

The more time I spent with him the more I got comfortable around his presence. It was so different from any other guy I'd been around. It was serene and loving, that aura around him. My heart began to thump in my chest recklessly when he'd send a glance my way or smile in that way of his. The awkward, caring, sort of quirk that made me blush, my head sore in dizzy circles, and smile too.

It was one certain night that changed both of our lives. I'm not sure if either of us had meant for it to happen but…It did, we can't take it back now, and, I, for one, don't regret it one tiny little bit.

It had gotten late and I didn't feel like going home at that moment. I didn't let him know, of course. Kite offered that I stay the night at his apartment, he didn't want me going off alone since I turned down his offer of escorting me home, and that he would take me home in the morning on his way to work. We were both kind of tired, you see. So, I agreed. I knew that Kite wasn't the type of guy to try any funny business. He was too shy.

"We could play a board game, if you'd like," he inquired but, I shook my head.

"A movie, then," he asked as he slipped off his sweatshirt hoodie over his head. I couldn't help but stare as his hair ruffled a little bit. He threw it over the back of the couch.

He was just so cute, sometimes.

"Blackrose," he questioned.

"Huh? Yeah," I quipped while the slight of embarrassment caught me. He sent me a half confused half worried glance then kneeled down to his knees as he searched through the cabinet underneath his TV.

"Okay," he drawled casually and thoughtfully.

"What do you want to watch? I've got-" I cut him off.

"Whatever is fine with me. I probably won't watch it anyway," I shrugged as I plopped down onto his couch. My eyes observed the back of his head for a moment. His shoulders shook slightly and I realized he was laughing.

"What," I instantly snapped at him irritably. Why couldn't I ever bite back my tongue?

"What's the point in watching a movie then," he asked as he turned to gaze at me. His gaze locked onto mine and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes danced a bit as it occurred to me that he had completely brushed off my frustration. Something twitched in need inside of me at that moment but, it wasn't until later that I would find out what exactly that was.

"Something to stare at," I murmured in reply and crossed my arms lazily. It probably came off looking like a pout. He gave me that certain smile and my heart gave a giant leap. His eyes even seemed to gleam a little bit more.

_Damn_, the boy was good.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to entertain us," he remarked apologetically. I shrugged once more then sighed.

"Maybe we should just go to bed," I continued. Kite regarded me silently for a moment while my eyes were closed.

"Okay. I'll show you where my room is," he said as he stood and motioned for me to follow. My eyes instantly snapped open in both alarm and excitement. I rose to my feet as well while my heart ran a marathon in my chest.

It was then that I realized what I wanted.

At the thought, that something twitched once again.

I followed behind Kite in anticipation only to have my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach at his next words.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He gave me a little wave and turned away. Before I knew what I was doing I had lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kite stopped dead in his tracks, his entire body stiff and tense.

I made sure to press myself close against him. The thought that I may just be scaring him senseless and that he could kick me out at any moment's notice didn't seem to occur to me.

But, it was no matter.

"It's _your_ home right," I began in a hesitant voice.

"So, you should sleep in your own bed. You won't even know I'm there," I finished up and waited for an answer.

Of course, Kite was Kite and clammed up, _as usual_. So, I huffed, released him, and marched off to lay on his bed. I crossed my legs at my ankles, folded my arms behind my head, and closed my eyes. However, when I opened them again, Kite was still standing in the same spot. I began to worry.

"Kite," I ventured. He seemed to snap out of it then. He turned to me slowly. That's when I noticed a furious blush spread over his cheeks. He was probably trying to will it away and, obviously, didn't do a very good job.

I smirked in a wicked, Blackrose, way.

"What," I teased him as I seductively ran my finger tips down my breasts.

"Feel something you like," I purred and raised an eyebrow. Inwardly I was raving at myself. _Never_ in my life had I thought that tone would come out of my mouth or that I could be this forward. Yet, here I was, probably coming off as a total slut.

Kite stared at me for a moment then took a wary step forward.

"Blackrose," he hesitantly began.

"Are you feeling alright?" That was just like Kite. He was reading this situation all wrong. I wanted him. I _really_ did. Not just this way but, wholly. I wanted to be his. To belong to only him and him to me. It wasn't about sex or anything. It was about figuring out if he really felt the same way about me. And, if that took being a slut or playing a child, then _dammit_! I would do it.

"What," I questioned again and sat up. My tone was that of a saddened child. Of course, it _was_ an act and, everyone knows I'm good at that.

"You don't like me-" he cut _me_ off this time.

"Are you really sure you want this," he asked with a very serious look on his face.

"Kite, you dope." I rolled my eyes.

"Would I be acting like a des-" no desperate wasn't the right word. I chewed on my lip in thought, which must have looked strange because he furrowed his brows at me.

"Would I be acting like a Playboy cover model if I didn't want this," I asked then broke out in a grin, proud of what I had come up with.

"Uh…I don't know," he said making the words that flew out of his mouth sound uptight and questioning. I frowned at him then pat the bed beside me.

"Come here, doofus," I said and extended my arms to him. Surprisingly, yet not, he obeyed and came willing. He practically fell into my arms and, I could have sworn I heard a sigh slash groan come from his parted lips. That made me feel giddy inside for some reason.

He didn't embrace me right away. Instead, I took the wheel and drove right into holding him close to me. Kite nuzzled his nose somewhere between my neck and collar bone. A moment later he pulled away, propping himself up with his arms. Again, he looked me in the eyes, confidence clouding them, with a stern form. I smiled comfortingly back to him, letting him know that whatever he was about to do was okay. He took it as a sign then-

It's funny really. You read me like a book, don't you?

And, as our lips met I could have sworn sweetly in a way that would make the brightest star turn dim. They moved in synchronism, massaging against each other, and one of his hands found it's way to my waist.

I realized how hot I was feeling in that moment.

Kite nipped gently at my bottom lip and I flicked my tongue out to graze against his teeth. We both opened our mouths and tongues met in a, somewhat, mysterious dance. I just _might_ have moaned a little bit when he swirled his tongue around mine, while his hand traveled up along my side, then proceeded to explore the rest of my mouth.

He broke away, I took a deep breath, and trailed damp kisses along my jaw line until he reached my neck. Gently, he bit down. I suddenly saw sparks before my vision and gasped in pleasure.

When the hell did he get so _good_? Not that I would know or anything…And, it's not like I'm _jealous_ if this isn't his first time… Really!

Unconsciously, yet knowing what I was doing and what I wanted, I grabbed his wrist and moved it down. I could feel myself growing wet at the thought of him touching me. His fingers grazed against my jeans. However, a moment later, he pulled back once more and searched my eyes.

I pushed his hand down a bit more, palm flat, upon my jean pants and nodded silently to him. He bit at his swollen lips and I withdrew my hand. Kite sat back and placed both of his hands at the waist band. Instead of undoing my pants, however, he slid his hands under my shirt.

My eyes fluttered to a close as I felt his warm fingers prodding at my skin. They traveled slowly upward until he'd lifted the fabric far enough that it was over my bra. He seemed to be struggling with whether he should undo it or not. So, I did the sensible, and shameless, thing and sat up. I raised my arms over my head and sent him a grin. Kite blinked toward me, blushed a deep red, and gripped my shirt. He lifted it over my arms and tossed it to the floor. He stared at it for a moment then slowly shifted his eyes back toward me. By this point I'd begun to slip off my bra as well.

His face was priceless.

Kite's blue green eyes widened substantially in what could only be astonishment and wonder. His lips parted as if he were going to say something but, I think he was just amazed that I would do something like that.

What? It's not like I wanted to waste time or anything.

Though, I was enjoying every moment I was spending with him.

His fingers twitched at his sides, as I'm sure something else did, and I knew that he was itching to touch them.

As my bra fully slipped away I could tell that his last sense of restraint was crumbling. I wanted him to want me as much as I wanted him.

"Go ahead," came my voice more soft than I would have expected. He gulped and raised shaky hands to cup my breasts. I tilted my head back when the familiar warmth of his hands brushed against my nipples then fully wrapped around them. He massaged them lightly as my mind began to unravel.

Suddenly, it was like static in my ears and all I could focus on was Kite.

So, my hands too traveled toward his plaid shirt. I gave it a little tug and Kite pulled away a moment later. He sent me a look then began to undo the buttons at the top, while I did the ones at the bottom. Our hands brushed as he beat me to the last one. He hastily stripped himself of it leaving only his long sleeved, white, shirt underneath. I began to lift it, getting a nice glimpse of his flat stomach, but he yanked it over his head before I could.

Seems to be that he was getting impatient too. I would have grinned at that had my throat not been so dry. I realized that I was nervous in an excited way. One look at Kite's face told me that he was too.

He placed his hands at my sides and leaned in once more. Our lips met in a feverish kiss. It was almost unbearable and it took all that I was to control myself. I could barely tolerate this heat that seemed to spread virally throughout my body, boiling.

The next thing I knew I was fumbling with his belt as he pushed at my shoulders, laying his soft lips in trails along my jaw line. I fell back, letting him be assertive, but never relinquishing my work at his belt. Finally, it felt like a long time, I got the damn belt undone and violently pulled it from his waist. It didn't seem to bother him.

That thing could come in use some time.

The next thing I worked on was getting his pants off, as crude as that sounds. As I did this he gave my breasts a squeeze. He was being forceful. That made me feel good.

Kite's like this when he's passionate about something. Whether it was the idea of sex or the idea of being with me like this, I don't know. The point was that it _was_ me he was directing this attention to and not someone else.

The sound of a zipper and heavy breaths filled the air. I lifted both my hands and gripped at his waistband while his fingertips trailed needless designs down my sides. He too began to tear apart my pants. Though, he wasted no time, like I did.

I gave a small thrust upward, in encouragement, as his hand slid under my pants and over my sweet spot over my underwear. I caught him gnawing at his bottom lip from the corner of my eye. He put a little pressure into his rubbings and I let out a moan.

My hands had begun to shake as I ran my hand over him as well. I got a little grip and began slow strokes. I could feel him hardening up even more. He took in a sharp breath and twirled his fingers in slow circles around my jewel. Then, they slipped a bit lower and I was almost positive he could feel the dampness that was escaping through my underwear. Well, judging by the half sigh half moan at my ear, he definitely had.

A moment later he was tugging my pants down until I was left with only my under garments to shield me. He made quick work of those.

It's funny really. I should feel embarrassed being exposed to you like this but, I'm not.

He flicked lightly at my pleasure spot then gave another gentle rub. This was all fine and dandy but, I knew what I wanted, what I'd wanted him to do for a while now.

"Inside," was all I could get out, though. He took the bait well enough and crept a finger into me. A louder moan escaped me as he began pumping it slowly. It felt strange and wonderful all at the same time.

Kite kept up a steady pace for a while then began to add a second finger.

This was where the trouble started.

"Ouch," he quipped. He froze in his place and sent me a worried and apologetic look. He paused in his insertion of a second finger and I could practically see the thoughts racing across his eyes. It was like a big, stupid, question mark. But, before he could ask if I wanted him to stop, I told him to continue. Kite hesitated but, soon enough was scissoring his fingers in and out, side to side, stretching me. I held back the urge to snap at him for hurting me but, it was my fault really. I should have expected it.

After a while, I got used to it and actually started to enjoy it. A little too much, actually because before I knew it I was bucking myself wildly into his hand, wanting him to go deeper but knowing that he couldn't. Then, I felt my walls close around his finger as my body was violently taken over into a convulsing black void of pleasure. I threw my head back and gave a throaty groan.

When I opened my eyes Kite was staring at me with wide eyes and the brightest blush I'd ever seen anyone wear. I caught my breath then sat up a bit.

"Enjoy the show," I asked him in a purr that reminded me of Mia then grabbed his hand, which he was careful to hold in the air, and suckled on his fingers. I got a good taste of myself then. Kite continued to stare at me in wonder.

I smirked in victory to myself as I leaned down to lick at his chest. A shiver wracked his body as he suddenly seemed to regain control of his limbs. He propped himself up with one arm as his free hand found it's way to tangle in my hair.

My lips moved in languid movements, like a steady stream, downward. My eyes shifted along as well. I scooted myself back a bit and that's when I noticed the mess I'd made all over his bed spread. I blushed at my juices but stuck to my original plan. I tugged his pants down as far as I could, since he was sitting down, then peeled back his underwear.

I gave my dry lips a lick as I caught sight of his member. Kite was obviously embarrassed by this as he flopped back and threw an arm over his face. Shrugging, I took the tip into my mouth and gave a little suck.

Kite flinched as a surprised groan finally escaped him.

I grinned inwardly to myself as I dipped down as far as I could along his member without gagging and gave another, more hard, suck as I lifted my head once more. The hand in my hair got a nice handful of my hair in it's grip and, I got a nice taste of his pre cum.

I bobbed my head up and down, giving long sucks here and there, for a while. Then, I pulled back to swirl my tongue along the tip. My eyes glanced to Kite. He was as stiff as a board, biting his lip, and gasping out groans occasionally.

I felt powerful being able to affect him this way.

I began to dive in for another mouthful when Kite's hand pushed at my forehead. He shook his head, apparently unable to speak, but I got the message loud and clear. He sat up as I fell back once again. My breasts bounced as I did so and, Kite took notice of this.

He averted his eyes, looked back, then raised his gaze to meet mine. I chuckled at his expense and he sent me a look. However, he gave an awkward smile right afterwards.

He entered two fingers inside me at once. I bit back calling out in pain. It was only going to get worse and it's not like it would be easier later on down the rode. Might as well take it in stride, is what I thought.

His free hand stroked at his member. I was so entranced by this, and a little turned on, that I didn't notice him slip his fingers out of me. Suddenly, he stopped stroking himself, knowing he would get off, and leaned forward.

Kite propped himself up by a hand beside my head. We stared each other down for a moment then approached each other slowly. Our lips met in a quiet kiss.

I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears, though.

It's funny really. My entire body is like a festival. It's all your fault.

His free hand pushed one of my legs off to the side. I followed in his stead with my other leg. I knew what was coming. So, I was a little prepared.

Or, so I thought.

As he shoved himself slowly and carefully inside of me I cried out loudly in alarm against his lips. I knew he was silencing me. We didn't need the neighbors thinking there was a murder going on over here but, that's kind of how it felt down there.

For a brief moment, I considered telling him to just jab the thing fully into me but, I was afraid that would make me bleed more than I already was going to. Plus, maybe something would rip if he did that and end up hurting more. So, it wasn't the smartest thought I'd ever had.

He continued to press further into me and stopped once he was fully in. He pulled his lips away from mine as I took in quick hiccups of air, trying to ease the pain. He placed his cheek against mine, being sweet enough to give me the time I needed to adjust, even though I knew it was killing him. I knew this because he'd let out a muffled groan a moment before.

A couple minutes passed before I could speak.

"Okay," I croaked. God, did I sound pathetic. So much for a joy ride.

Kite regarded me silently then slowly slid half partially out. I gnawed at my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut. It felt awkward and painful until I felt the soft pad of his thumb brushing against my cheek. He was trying to sooth my discomfort.

He pumped as slowly as he could. Trying to hold onto some semblance of control must have been hard for him.

I couldn't be mad at him. I can never stay mad at that idiot, whom happens to actually be very intelligent. Ah, who am I kidding? He's an idiot if I _say_ he's an idiot!

Fireworks sounded silently behind my closed eyelids. They, of course, sprung open with a start as a half surprised half pleasurable gasp escaped me.

Taking the hint that I'd liked that, Kite nailed me right in that spot once again. This time I groaned. I was getting used to the pain and kind of liking the unbelievably arousing feeling that came along with it.

My arm found it's way to Kite's arm and wrapped itself securely around it as my free hand rested at Kite's waist.

I was absorbed in the pleasure I was gaining from this experience fully. It was like winning points and credits in a game and receiving a grand prize when you'd collected enough.

Eventually, Kite's thrusts began to speed up and become a bit more forceful, not that I minded. It felt brilliant, to say the least.

I drank up all the deep, throaty, groans that escaped him occasionally and the way he'd tried to untangle my arm from his so that he could twine his fingers in mine. I loved his tight grip on my leg, hoisting it up and back a bit. It was nice seeing this side to Kite.

My body began to tighten and I became more desperate for a release. The climax of our story, so to speak. I got my wish soon enough.

"I'm going to- To-" My breaths came out in quick wisps. Kite leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. Our noses brushed against each other like a ghosts touch as his hair tickled a bit at my closed eyelids.

Then, he whispered in a slightly raspy, and quite frankly the sexiest tone I'd ever heard come from a man, voice.

"Me too," he said simply. I was a little shocked that at a time like this _I_ was the one left tongue tied and not him. Talk about role reversal.

Then, he murmured in a half groan, in that same tone, that sent me sailing.

"Akira," he'd said my real name. My heart thudded against my ribcage.

I arched my back as my walls clamped around his member, crying out softly as I had the most violent orgasm of my life. Kite took advantage of my position and ran his hand and fingertips languidly over my collar bones, between the spaces of my breasts, and down to my belly button. Then he suddenly stopped, jerked, and hastily pulled back. I felt his member leave me in a hurry. It felt strange coming out but, not as painful as it was going in and, I felt a little cold down there rather than burning like I had been before.

Instantly, I felt warm droplets upon my stomach, where Kite's hand had just been, then a long strand run from my jewel to my belly button. Kite grunted softly at his release and I blushed at the thought of being covered in cum.

We didn't move for a few seconds. That is, until Kite scooped me up in his arms and held me close. I was a little surprised by his strength, considering he's a pretty lanky guy. Though, I do remember him saying he played a bit of sports. He's soccer to my tennis.

It didn't take me long to respond. I wrapped my arms around him comfortably and pulled him back down to lay with me. I was too tired to sit upright even though he was the one doing all the hard work.

He was still breathing a little hard as he nuzzled my neck like before.

Love is when they _hold _you afterwards, right? It must be.

We didn't speak for the rest of the night other than to murmur quiet goodnights. I curled up against his chest, resting my head on his stretched arm while his other tangled into my hair. He was holding me so delicately and protectively.

He was warm too.

It's funny really. You know me so well, don't you? You can read me like a book and know exactly what I want. You don't have to say the right things and you don't always do the right things that suit my need, either…But, that's okay.

Because, you really know me. The _real _me.

And, I like it.

You're always amazing, aren't you, Kite?

I can't help it. I feel like I'm going to just keep falling for you until the day I die.

I don't think I mind that too much, either.

Because, you really know me and, the two of us will continue to learn more about each other as this new chapter in our life begins.

**(A/N:: Bah. It sucks, I know, I know. And, I'm really terrible at endings… Hell, it (the story) came out of absolutely no where. It may seem rushed but, it took me, maybe, three and a half hours. It's 12 pages long too! Considering I was wracking my brain half the time. I'm effing tired, okay?! Sue me. It's almost two in the morning. **

**I'm not very good at sex scenes, I don't think. I don't like using the vulgar words and stuff but, rather, I'd like to be more creative with the terms. I hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm normally not this forward but, I wanted to try it out for some ungodly reason. I tried not to make the sex scene so quick but rather to draw it out and make it come off a bit more realistic, unlike some stories I've read that make the characters just fuck, cum, and dance away merrily. I wanted to make it come off a little awkward and clumsy as a first time would be. So, if you got bored, I'm sorry.**

**I am not good at making people sexy or act sexy, since I am not one myself, so I hope my strife and attempts paid off a bit in the way I portrayed Blackrose and, in a sense, Kite. Sure, I wanted them to have hot sex and all but, I also, this is my main point, wanted to show their love and how much they care for each other. I hope I put some justice to that wish.**

**As some of you may or may not be wondering this was, in my head, Kite's first time. He needed someone to take the lead. We see Blackrose wondering if he's done this before with someone else but, judging by his reaction to the blowjob, I think not.**

**Ew, I said the bj word… .' **

**Anyway, again, the past and present tenses used/switching were on purpose. It's like Akira (Blackrose) is telling a story. **

**And, yes, there is a bondage reference in there. **

**Welp, hope you enjoyed perverts! Well…I guess, I'm even worse since I was the one writing this. Heh heh**

**By the way, this was my first .Hack// story! Yay~ As you can probably see, the style in which I wrote this in is different than my other stories. I don't know these characters as well as the YGO characters. I apologize for that. But, I finally got around to writing one! I hope I kept them remotely in character. Bash me if you want but love is much more appreciated. I kind of just laugh your insults off. **

**Take care!**

**Aug. 12/13, 2009**

**-KnotofRibbon)**


End file.
